Más
by Condessita
Summary: MorinagaXTatsumi ONE SHOT HOT! Un pequeño tributo a la pareja espero les agrade! :D


**Saludos a tod s, hace dos años leí un manga maravilloso que llevaba por título "KSB" me enamoró desde la primera página y tras mucho pensarlo, he decidido hacer un tributo a esta increíble historia. Como ya saben, los protagonistas de toda esta locura, fueron creados por Hinako Takanaga.**

**También quería dar las gracias a varias autoras que me han hecho soñar, reír y llorar con sus fics: "Dulce o truco", "Amnesia", "Propuestas y Decisiones", "Viaje a las estrellas", "La última oportunidad" "La música de nuestra alma tirana" y muchos más que dejo por el camino y que ahora mismo no recuerdo. Quiero hacer una mención especial a Aurora La Maga, que me hizo adorar el Mpreg y a la que tengo un enorme cariño. Y bueno, gracias a Takanaga por crear un ser tan maravilloso como Morinaga Tetsuhiro, si alguien conoce a su doble de carne y hueso, ¡es míooooooooooo! Jajajajajaja.**

**:D **

_**Más**_

Odiaba tener que llegar tan tarde al apartamento, las calles solitarias y oscuras le daban realmente grima, nunca se sabía qué tipo de loco podía salir a tu encuentro y ese frío que te calaba hasta los huesos, era insoportable. Sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, el mundo parecía ser mucho más agradable a través de una buena bocanada de humo, sin duda. Miró hacia adelante, ya faltaba poco para llegar, tenía unas ganas locas de entrar en casa y...:

-**¡Mierda¡ ¿por qué ha tenido que venirme precisamente eso a la cabeza? Quiero llegar a casa para darme una buena ducha y nada más, no soy un maldito gay…-**maldijo mientras le pegaba una patada a una pobre piedra que casualmente encontró.

Desde hacía tiempo, su mente iba en una única dirección y eso le hacía hervir la sangre. Ese maldito homobaka le había vuelto raro, demasiado, exageradamente raro. No podía creerlo, él, que siempre se había considerado una persona recta, había acabado siendo ukeado por un mastodonte.

-**Maldito Morinaga, eres un degenerado, un pervertido, un animal…grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

Continuó su camino y en unos minutos llegó a la puerta del apartamento, miró el reloj, ya pasaban de las 12 de la noche, se había entretenido demasiado y por eso no podría disfrutar de un abrazo de Mor…

-**¡Al carajo!-**Souichi apretó los puños y se golpeó a sí mismo-**Parezco una niña de 15 años….**

Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves. Abrió la puerta y mientras se quitaba los zapatos, se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba en completo silencio. Le resultó extraño, normalmente vería la televisión encendida y en el sofá estaría el condenado Morinaga, pero hoy, no era así.

-**¿Dónde estará? Espero que no haya ido a ver al gay de su amigo, debería estar aquí esperándome…sería lo lógico.**

Realmente enojado, entró en la cocina y vio un plato con una nota encima:

_"Itadakimasu, Sempai"_

Por más que quisiera negarlo, ese tipo de detalles le llegaban al alma. El corazón le palpitó con ganas y se puso rojo como un tomate. Lo sabía, era consciente de lo que le pasaba, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta, ya que el sentimiento tendría vida propia. Estaba enamorado, tanto que dolía y tenía miedo de ello.

Dejando la mente en blanco, se comió todo lo que Morinaga le había preparado, cocinaba de maravilla, era la esposa perfecta…

**-¿Dije esposa?, estoy loco de remate, ¡ES UN HOMBRE! **

Cabreado como una mona, se fue hacia su habitación, cogió un cambio de ropa interior, el pijama y caminó directo al baño, tenía que ahogar su tontería en la ducha. Abrió el agua y se fundió con ella, sentía cómo corría por su largo cabello, no quería pensar en nada, tan solo dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad, pero no lo consiguió:

-**Maldito Morinaga ¿Dónde mierda estás?...te necesito…**

El agua seguía cayendo sobre su blanca piel, pero no tenía el efecto deseado, en lugar de relajarle, le estaba poniendo de los nervios, y eso, mezclado con su carácter natural, estaba creando algo parecido a una erupción volcánica.

Salió de la ducha como alma que lleva el diablo y se colocó el pijama. Encendió la luz de la cocina, bebió un vaso de leche y se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar a la altura de la puerta de Morinaga, vio que estaba entreabierta. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, y a Sempai le tentó en exceso…

Como un ladrón, se acercó sigilosamente, puso una temblorosa mano sobre el picaporte y empujó. No veía absolutamente nada y eso le desagradó, esperó unos segundos para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra y se le hicieron eternos. El corazón se le quería salir por la boca, estaba ansioso y no entendía por qué, total, Morinaga estaría mariconeando con el tal Hiroto y los de sus especie.

-**Nchst, maldita oscuridad…**

Poco a poco, las sombras se fueron convirtiendo en formas y éstas en objetos nítidos. Entró por completo en la habitación y fue paseando su mirada por toda la estancia. Justo en ese momento se percató de algo, una respiración muy suave. Miró en la cama y allí estaba, tumbado bocabajo y completamente dormido.

**-…Estás aquí…**

Algo así como el fantasma del arrepentimiento, cruzó por delante de Sempai, había pensado demasiado y había metido la pata hasta el fondo, Morinaga estaba ahí, durmiendo plácidamente, no de juerga con dios sabe quién, como él había supuesto. Finalmente iba a ser verdad eso de que era un celoso compulsivo:

**-Y una mierda, ni celoso ni gay…**

Gritó más de la cuenta, lo que hizo que el menor se agitase:

**-…mmmm…mmmm…**

Sempai se quedó mudo, ¿qué pasaría si le descubría ahí metido? No movió ni un solo músculo e incluso dejó de respirar. Morinaga chasqueó la lengua y estiró una pierna, cambió de posición y finalmente, volvió a quedarse quieto.

-**Bufffffffffffff….por poco…**

Se giró para dirigirse a su habitación, todavía no entendía muy bien qué hacía allí parado, pero es que no podía irse, verle ahí, tirado en la cama, era, era, era, demasiada tentación. Había tenido un día de perros y su única motivación para no mandar todo al garete, era el saber que él estaría esperándole en casa; que vería su rostro sonriente y eso le levantaría el ánimo; que sus dulces palabras le borrarían todo mal recuerdo y que su calor, le envolvería por completo.

**-…Morinaga…**

Se fue acercando a la cama y la rodeó para poder quedar cara a cara con el mencionado. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero encendió la luz de la mesilla y colocó sobre ella un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo del pijama, así la luz no sería tan intensa y no despertaría al bello durmiente.

Suspiró largamente, ese pervertido era realmente guapo. Se fijó en sus cejas, bajó por sus ojos y se centró en la boca. Tenía unos labios muy bien delineados, acercó sus dedos a ellos, y los tocó levemente. Un cosquilleo le traspasó de arriba abajo, eran muy suaves y muy tentadores.

**-¿Cuántas veces me has besado, bastardo?**

Pasó de estar de pie junto a la cama a sentarse en ésta y después a recostarse. Morinaga tenía la manía de dormir en uno de los bordes, por lo que aprovechó y se apoderó del espacio libre. Ya no eran sus dedos los que tocaban su boca, los labios de Sempai estaban rozando los de Tetsuhiro. Deseaba probarlos, mente y cuerpo se lo gritaban a coro. Sacó la lengua y con la punta empezó a lamerlos suavemente, eran deliciosos…el olor de esa magnética piel le estaba volviendo loco y su leve respiración le incitaba a continuar.

Su mano decidió actuar por libre, acarició el brazo del durmiente, aún relajados, podía notar la intensidad de sus músculos. Seguía pegado a la boca de Morinaga y sin darse cuenta, se hizo camino bajo la camisa del pijama y empezó a acariciar su pecho y espalda.

Pero no era la mano de Sempai la única que estaba tomando vida propia, su pantalón comenzaba a abultarse, era obvio que estaba excitado. Su respiración se iba acelerando y comenzaba a pegar su cuerpo al del menor.

-**Despierta, maldita sea, despierta…**

Empezó a abrir la camisa del pijama y a bajarse los pantalones y ropa interior. Estaba deseoso de rozar su pene con la piel del otro. Abrió la ropa de Morinaga y comenzó a lamer sus pezones con ansia, éstos, se fueron volviendo duros, lo que le hizo enloquecer aún más. Bajó el pantalón del pijama, como pudo, y sacó el miembro flácido de Tetsuhiro, era lógico, estaba dormido, pero eso le enfadó, quería verlo grande y palpitante, como el suyo. No se lo pensó dos veces, se colocó de rodillas en la cama y lo llevó a su boca, no era momento de pensar más, quería a Morinaga y lo quería ahora.

Echó su pelo a un lado y comenzó la acción, se lo metió entero en la boca y comenzó a lamer el glande mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo. Poco a poco se iba poniendo duro, ya no le entraba en la boca. Lamía el tronco y lo volvía a tragar con plena glotonería. De vez en cuando, miraba hacia arriba, quería que Morinaga despertarse de una buena vez y tomase las riendas.

-**Mmmmmm….ah….-**Su ex kohai comenzaba a gemir, Sempai sonrió maliciosamente, así le gustaba, que disfrutase lo que él estaba haciendo, era su lengua la que le estaba matando de placer, era su boca la que engullía su enorme rabo y su mano la que lo recorría sin parar.

Morinaga se movió y colocó una mano inconsciente en la cabeza de Souichi invitándole a continuar. Y así lo hizo, los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, podía notar cómo el pene empezaba a segregar líquido y cómo las piernas de Morinaga se encogían.

-**Ah….ah….**

Esos gemidos le estaban desesperando, eran jodidamente sexis:

**-Abre los ojos…ábrelos de una vez…**

**-Ah….Sempai….Sempai…**

Souichi se volvió salvaje, su cuerpo era un hervidero de excitación, dejó de chupar y masturbar y se tiró a la boca de Morinaga. Éste le recibió con deseo. Los labios se unieron sin rechistar, las lenguas se rozaban sin pudor. Las manos del menor, se fueron directas a los glúteos del pelo largo y separándolos comenzó a introducir un dedo. Souichi, lejos de quejarse, lanzó un gemido arrebatador, se incorporó un poco y juntó miembro con miembro para que se rozasen. El movimiento de caderas de Sempai, hacía que las pieles de ambos penes subiesen y bajasen, los líquidos se entremezclaban y los gemidos llenaban la estancia.

**-No pares, Morinaga….mmm, más….**

Tetsuhiro soltó la boca de Souichi, giró su cuerpo y puso al mayor de costado, quedaron uno frente a otro, cogió la pierna de éste y la subió un poco, pasó la mano por debajo e introdujo nuevamente el dedo en el ano de Sempai. Ante la mirada iracunda de éste, sonrió e introdujo dos más:

**-No seas impaciente…**

El placer fue intenso, Sempai comenzó a mover su cadera y cuando fue a besar de nuevo a Morinaga, éste le esquivó:

**-No, lo siento, tengo otro trabajo para ti.**

Llevó la mano de Sempai a su miembro y lo juntó con el suyo:

-Hazlo con los dos juntos, mastúrbanos mientras te preparo, hazlo, vuélveme loco…

Souichi siguió el ritmo que marcaba Morinaga dentro de él y comenzó a mover su mano, agarró ambos penes casi con desesperación, chupó dos de sus dedos y los pasó por el glande del pelo azul, haciendo que éste hundiese aún más los dedos en su culo:

-…**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…-**Sempai se corrió de gusto-…**MORINAGAAAAAAAAAAAA**…

El semen salpicó sus caras y Tetsuhiro se apresuró a lamer los restos que habían llegado a su rostro, eso le ponía de lo más cachondo. Ante los temblores de Sempai, Tetsuhiro aprovechó y se colocó sobre él. Tenía toda la cara roja del esfuerzo y su cuerpo aún sufría pequeños espasmos post orgásmicos. Morinaga se arrodilló, puso una pierna a cada lado de sus costados y siguió masturbándose:

-**Mira lo que consigues comportándote de esa manera, Sempai, haces que me vuelva loco…ah…..ah…no dejes de mirarme….ah…tócate para mi…acaríciate…**

Souichi empezó a tocarse el pecho y el pubis, ver la cara agónica de Morinaga le estaba poniendo a cien. No quiso quedarse quieto, comenzó a mordisquear las pantorrillas y muslos del peli azul, lo que hizo que éste emitiese un sonoro gemido. Sempai le miraba extasiado, ver como su miembro vibraba tan cerca de él y no hacer nada, era imposible.

-**Ponte de pie….**

**-¿Eh?...¿Sempai?**

**-Dije que te pusieras de pie, quiero comerte y tragarme hasta la última gota.**

Morinaga abrió los ojos de la impresión y obedeció. Se pudo de pie sobre la cama y vio como Sempai se arrodillaba delante de él, abría su boca y seguía sus movimientos. Notaba los labios del pelo largo en su mano y en su miembro, eso era demasiado. Souichi cogió la otra mano de Tetsuhiro y la puso sobre su cabeza, quería que le empujase, que le hiciese ahogarse si hacía falta, quería meterla entera en su boca, lo necesitaba.

La escena era de lo más caliente, uno jadeaba y el otro chupaba y acariciaba como si no hubiese un mañana. Se acercaba el momento culmen, Sempai lo notó en la aceleración de la mano del menor y en como agarraba su largo pelo para separarle. No opuso resistencia se sentó sobre sus piernas de manera obediente y no dejó de mirarle. Morinaga se acercó a él, dispuso su miembro cerca de su boca y le pidió:

**-Saca la lengua…Sempai.**

Así lo hizo, el peli azul comenzó a gritar de placer y se corrió en la cara y boca del mayor. Sempai se agarró a sus piernas y comió todo lo que pudo, se relamió de manera golosa y se acercó para besar el ombligo de su ex kohai. Mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes, se recostó en la cama y siseó:

**-Quiero más, vuelvo a estar duro…**

Abrió las piernas y enseñó su erección de manera provocadora, era cierto, quería más, más y más…quería sentir a Morinaga profundamente y que sus besos y caricias quedaran grabados a fuego en su cuerpo. Esos ojos, le dejaban sin fuerzas, quería que solo se fijasen en él, que no mirasen a nadie más, ni a Hiroto ni a Masaki, a nadie, solo y exclusivamente a él. La sola idea de que otro hombre pudiese disfrutar del peli azul le empezó a enfermar. De manera suplicante, levantó sus brazos, y Morinaga se tumbó sobre él.

Comenzaron los besos en el cuello, Sempai dio tiempo a que su amante se recuperara, cosa que fue rápida, tan solo con tenerle cerca era suficiente para que volviera a tener una erección. Al notar la impaciencia del pelo largo, Tetsuhiro rebuscó en la mesilla y sacó un bote de vaselina (para que entre más fina jajajajaj) puso un poco en su mano y la aplicó en el culo del ojo miel.

Los dedos entraron sin problemas, la zona ya estaba casi preparada, notaba los jadeos de Sempai y como le arañaba la espalda, realmente estaba desquiciado, sabía que le deseaba y le iba a dar todo y más.

Dirigió su pene hacia la entrada, jugó un poco apretando, pero sin entrar:

**-Hazlo, hazlo de una vez…ah…**

Introdujo la punta y fue penetrando lentamente, el cuerpo de Souichi se retorcía bajo él, reclamó su boca y Morinaga se la entregó. Iba sintiendo como las paredes del interior de Sempai se iban abriendo a su paso, la estrechez de la zona le excitaba sin remisión. Intentó hacerlo de manera calmada, pero era cosa difícil.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por un instante y se entendieron a la perfección. Morinaga terminó de introducir su miembro de un solo golpe y el pelo largo arqueó su espalda y gritó de puro gusto y dolor. La estocada les dejó temblando a ambos, era demasiado intenso y placentero. Sempai se relamió los labios y mirando fijamente a su seme le dijo:

**-Rómpeme si hace falta, pero no dejes de moverte…muévete…muévete…ahhh.**

Tetsuhiro comenzó a penetrarle sin compasión, las embestidas eran tan profundas y fuertes que la cama empezó a moverse. Souichi puso las manos en el cabecero de la ésta, para hacer presión y no golpearse la cabeza con él. Morinaga le estaba volviendo loco, podía sentir ese enorme rabo dentro de él, llenándole por completo…quería correrse, sí, eso es lo que quería, quería salpicar al menor con su semen, tal y como había hecho él momentos atrás, verle sucio, impregnarle de su esencia, ponerle una marca de posesión.

Ambos cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor, las penetraciones eran salvajes y el ruido que hacían ambas caderas al chocar era incluso gracioso. No hubo más palabras solo jadeos y gruñidos.

Morinaga vio como Sempai empezaba a masturbarse y como su cara era de lo más lasciva, le gustaba ver como disfrutaba, no quería perder ni un solo detalle.

**-Me encanta, Souichi…sigue…**

**-Ahhhh…ahhhh…acércate…ahhhh…**

Tetsuhiro se inclinó solo un poco, sabía cuál era la intención del mayor, intensificó las estocadas, Souichi echó hacía atrás su miembro y se corrió por segunda vez. Vio como el torso de Morinaga estaba cubierto de su leche y se sintió de lo más satisfecho:

-"_Jódete, Masaki"_-dijo para sus adentros.

Aprovechando la posición, Morinaga tomó posesión de la boca de Sempai, le besó con locura y bajó a su oreja para lamerla y jadear. Seguía bombeando, aunque ahora, bajó la intensidad. Sus movimientos pélvicos eran suaves, sacaba el miembro casi del todo y volvía a introducirlo con mucha lentitud hasta el fondo. Sempai, le abrazó, le encantaba que fuesen uno solo.

En la habitación ya no se escuchaban jadeos bestiales ni gritos, éstos eran ahogados por sus besos. Souichi seguía abrazando a Morinaga y éste se separó un poco de los labios para decirle:

**-…Te quiero, Sempai...ahhh…te quiero….**

Los ojos del mencionado se llenaron de lágrimas:

**-Te quiero, Tetsuhiro, ni te imaginas cuanto…mmmm…**

Volvieron a besarse mientras Morinaga aceleraba las embestidas una vez más. Souichi había vuelto a endurecerse, las penetraciones lentas le habían reactivado. Humedeció uno de sus dedos con su saliva y bajando por la espalda del peli azul llegó a su culo y fue introduciéndoselo muy lentamente. Tetsuhiro gimió:

**-….me voy a correr Sempai…me voy a correr...ahh….aaahhhhh….**

Souichi sintió un nuevo estoque mortal y los gritos de placer volvieron a hacerse dueños de la estancia. El miembro de Morinaga se ponía más duro, podía sentirlo. Se abrazó más a la espalda del ojo verde, sentía que iba a correrse, era demasiado bueno. El menor empezó a penetrar muy rápido y a tensarse…

**-Aaaah…aaaahhhh….aaahhh…**

**-Mor…ahhh…agaaaaa…**

BOOM! Los orgasmos llegaron a la vez, Sempai volvió a mancharlo todo y Morinaga se corrió en su interior…se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, volvieron a besarse y a juntar sus cuerpos en un abrazo de rendición. Se quedaron así un largo rato, notando el latir de los corazones.

No supieron cómo ni en qué momento, pero ambos se quedaron dormidos. Unas horas después, Sempai abrió los ojos, le dolía el culo a más no poder, se estiró con cuidado en la cama y suspiró. Se sentía dolorido, pero inmensamente feliz. Giró su cabeza y vio la espalda de Morinaga, se acercó y la besó con cuidado, no quería despertarle. Pasó el brazo por la cintura del menor y se pegó bien a él.

-**Jamás dejaré que te vayas, eres mío, y al que te ponga un dedo encima, le mato…Tetsuhiro Tatsumi…eso serás algún día…gggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr ya estoy diciendo tonterías de nuevo.**

Morinaga se dio la vuelta y le abrazó. El enfado de Sempai desapareció como por arte de magia, sonrió al estar entre esos brazos, los brazos se "su" Morinaga, y se volvió a quedar dormido.


End file.
